


Hermione’s Ordeal

by KingKrys



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romace, Ron is not the good guy in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKrys/pseuds/KingKrys
Summary: One night can change everything. Hermione awakes to find that she is alone in the world except for two allies. Ginny and Blaise. Everyone blames her for something she did, but the question is, what did she do?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Tears

Hermione Granger lay on her four poster bed thinking about everything she had been through. Tears ran down her cheek as she hugged her pillow. She kept the hangings around her bed closed and did a spell so that no one would be able to open them.

She tried not to think about the rumors that were going around the school about her. She tried to think of something happy but it didn't work. All her really happy memories had to do with Hogwarts and that's where all the trouble began. More tears started to fall at the memories that haunted her.

She suddenly different voices swept into her mind and she hugged her pillow closer to herself. She recognized the voices as her room mates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. She shut her eyes tightly at what they were saying. They were the ones with all the gossip at Hogwarts and of course they knew the whole situation with Hermione. So Hermione knew that they were going to spread it around the whole school.

"Can you believe she hasn't been out of this room in a week?" Lavender asked.

"Probably hasn't even left her bed, let alone taken a shower." Parvati replied looking disgustedly at the closed hangings around Hermione's bed.

"I know you can hear us Granger and you know...the school would love to have you down to…erm…have a chat with." said Lavender with a smirk on her face.

Hermione couldn't take it. She burst out crying even harder at her former friends' words. She couldn't believe that they would still want to torment her after she had already lost everything. With her loud sobs she could barely hear the other voice that had apparently came into the room.

"You two are so cruel. Can't you see that she's in pain? Why don't you just leave her alone?" said the voice.

"Why don't you forget about her and start hanging out with us? You know you're probably going to be shamed for still hanging out with filth like that. But if you start hanging with us we could totally up your popularity." Parvati replied to her with sarcasm.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you Patil. Now go away, you've done enough damage all ready." The girl said with bitterness in her voice.

"Suit yourself Ginny. But don't come crying to us when she has screwed your life over okay." Lavender demanded.

Lavender and Parvati stalked out of the room, haughtily. Ginny walked over to where Hermione was and called to her softly. She frowned as she heard Hermione's loud sobs through the hangings. She still could not believe that everyone was against Hermione for something she didn't even do. She was the only one who believed her. Not even her so called two-best-friends Ron and Harry believed her.

"Hermione, it's me Ginny. Open up please." Ginny pleaded with her.

Hermione took the spell off the hangings and opened them. She looked up at Ginny. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair a mess of tangles. She looked fairly thin and very pale. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed hard. . Ginny stared down at her long time friend, frowning at what she could see.

"Hermione you shouldn't worry about what they say. They're just stupid cows who have nothing better to do with their time than to make up horrible rumors about someone." Ginny said to her with distaste.

"I know Gin, but it still hurts."

"Don't even bother Hermione. Besides, I'm still here for you." Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione put on a weak smile and decided to get up. She really had been in that room for far too long. She rose from her bed and told Ginny that she was going to take a shower. Ginny smiled at her and nodded her head.

Ginny sat on the side of the bed and started to think hard. What had actually started the rumors? How did this whole thing begin? Why did no one believe Hermione?

Ginny vowed then and there to help Hermione figure out what had happened no matter what. Hermione could only count on her now and she wasn't going to leave her. Hermione came out of the shower fully dressed not too long after and walked up to Ginny. Since it was the weekend and they didn't have classes she wore a pare of blue jeans and white shirt. She wore no make up and her hair looked bushier than ever but at least she had stopped crying.

Hermione and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall together being stared at as the passed the other students. Hermione kept her head bowed down, not wanting to look at anyone. They finally reached the Great Hall and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Ginny filed her plate and the put more on to Hermione's plate, where she had only put a small piece of chicken.

After they had eaten they made their way to the library. Which Hermione felt that she hadn't been in forever. She was about to walk to an empty table when she noticed a few Slytherins sitting near by. She started to back away, when Ginny grabbed her arm and led her to the empty table to sit down. There were a few books on the table and Hermione picked up a random one and started to read hoping that no one would notice her. Unfortunately, some one did.

Pansy Parkinson made her way over to the two Gryffindors sitting by themselves. Hermione felt her presence and buried herself deeper into the book hoping she would go away. But to her deepest disappointment she did not. Ginny looked up at her not very pleased she was there.

"Can we help you Parkinson?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth.

"Well actually you can't, but she can." Pansy replied with a evil smirk on her face. She looked back at her fellow Slytherins and her smirk grew even wider.

Hermione sighed and put down her book looking up at Pansy. Pansy stared at her a few moments before she got really close to her face. Hermione's eyes widened and she started to back away. But before she could make it too far there was a loud SLAP and burning sensation on her face. Pansy had just hit her, and hard.

Hermione put her hand up to her cheek and tears started to form in her eyes from the sting. There was a long silence after the slap and then everyone in the library started to laugh one by one. Hermione decided that she couldn't take it, got up, and ran out of the library not looking back.

Ginny looked at Pansy with loathing in her eyes. She lashed out at the others, "Shut up!" She then turned back to Pansy and glared at her before leaving the library herself.

Ginny made her way back up to the Gryffindor dormitories where she knew she would find Hermione. In only a week everything had turned upside down…

'Please don't worry, please don't cry. I'm here for you Hermione. I'll never leave you.'Ginny thought to herself, desperately wanting to reach her friend.

She finally arrived at the portrait whole and took a deep breath before stepping inside to try to comfort a distressed Hermione.

'We'll figure out who did this to you Hermione. I promise you that.'


	2. Cruel Letters

The moon shone through the opened window. By the glow of the night, you could just make out a person that seemed to be still awake. It was around midnight and a young girl was lying on her bed.

Pansy had her back towards the door. She had out a piece of parchment and a quill, writing quickly. She brought her quill to her lips and slightly bit the tip, looking over what she had written. She read over it a few times and smiled to herself. She rose from her bed and still facing away from the door, started to put the parchment into her chest of drawers when she heard the door slightly open behind her. She froze where she was and slowly turned her head to see who the intruder could be. When she realized that it was only her best friend, Blaise Zabini, she sighed with relief.

Blaise stepped toward her and peeked over her shoulder at the parchment she still had a hold on.

"Pansy what is that?" he asked her staring down at the parchment in her hand. She looked down at her hand a blinked a few times, before it dawned on her what was actually written on the parchment. She turned to face Blaise, the parchment now behind her back.

"Erm this? This is nothing…just writing a few things down for my classes tomorrow." She said hesitantly. She looked up at Blaise and prayed that he bought it.

He looked at her curiously for a few seconds but decided that he could trust her. Blaise started walk to walk across the room but then seemed to change his mind and turned back to Pansy.

"Why did you slap Granger today?"

"She got what she deserved. That's all I can say." Pansy replied, her voice turning hard.

Blaise sighed to himself and telling Pansy good night, he walked out of the room and softly closed the door.

Blaise leaned against the side of the wall and slid down. He knew that Pansy was mad at Granger for what she had done. But did it give Pansy the right to just slap her like that? He didn't think so. He had of course heard all the rumours of what the girl had supposedly done. Yet he still couldn't get himself to completely believe them. How could she do it? But most importantly, why? They seemed to be getting along perfectly well. So why had she done it? But the one question he just couldn't get out of his mind, the one where his beliefs stood, who was the person who set her up?

Hermione woke up from a restless sleep. She wiped her puffy eyes and sat up on the side of the bed. It seemed as if Lavender and Paravti had already left. She looked around and noticed that Ginny was at the edge of her bed reading a book. She moaned and Ginny turned around to look at her. She smiled when she saw that Hermione was finally awake.

"Hermione I know that the past few weeks have horrible for you, but its time you take a stand up for yourself. You can't keep letting Lavender, Parvati, and even Pansy push you around. I mean, what happened to the old the Hermione? The Hermione that never let anyone get to her? I want that girl back and I know she's still somewhere inside you. All you have to do is let her free."

Hermione smiled up at where Ginny was sitting.

'She does have a good point I guess.'

She thought it over and decided that she could try to be her old self again.

"I promise you, I'll try Ginny."

"That's all I ask," Ginny said, "Now lets get out of this room and go and have fun!"

Hermione laughed and jumped out of bed. After getting dressed they made there way outside. It was Saturday and it looked beautiful outside.

Ginny dragged Hermione over to a tree, which was near the lake. They sat down, leaning against it. Hermione looked towards the lake and saw a few Slytherin boys were swimming around laughing at one another. Ginny noticed where Hermione was looking.

"Don't even worry about them Hermione." She told her.

"I'm fine Ginny."

The girls kept watching the Slytherins for a while longer. Hermione saw how playful one Slytherin boy could be and smiled to herself. The boy looked over at her and smiled slightly. Hermione saw him looking at her and turned her head away quickly and then went back to talking with Ginny.

Blaise, Nott, Crabbe, and Gole had decided to spend the day outside. They dressed in their swimming gear and left to swim in the lake.  
"Just don't get eaten by the Giant Squid!" Blaise said.

Nott responded by lightly punching him in the arm.

"I wont if you don't." Nott said back to him laughing.

The boys made it outside and when they arrived at the lake they decided to jump in. They were in their own little world not paying attention to anything else around them. It was the first time any of them had really laughed since the incident.

Blaise was laughing at a joke that Nott had just told when he felt as if someone was staring at him. He looked over toward the bank and noticed that Hermione was looking at him. He smiled at her trying to get her attention, but she turned away.

"No way Zabini!"

Blaise turned to see Nott looking at him, his mouth was dropped and his eyes wide. He looked towards Crabbe and Goyle who also had similar expressions.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked. He truly didn't know what Nott could be referring to.

"I'm talking about you and Granger. Do you like her or something, after everything she did? I saw you smiling at her just then." Nott replied.

"What! No…of course not. No."

"Yeah,yeah. We'll see." Nott said quietly to himself so Blaise couldn't hear.

Crabbe looked at Gole and both shrugged their shoulders. Then they went back to splashing around in the water.

Oh my gosh…Can you believe she did that…Is she trying to embarrass herself…She could have at least kept it between her Ron…I can't believe she that she would pull something like this, again.

These were the whispers that could be heard as Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley entered the corridor. Students of all ages were crowded around the left side of the corridor looking up at something on the wall. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other curiously.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked loud enough for everyone to hear her.

The students crowded at the wall turned to see Ginny and Hermione standing behind them. They moved away from the wall so that the two girls could see what was written there.

_'Dear Ron,_

_Words cannot express how much I adore you. It hurts me just to see you everyday, with your boyish smile, and know that you are not mine. We fight so much, and it covers the many feelings I have for you.  
But isn't it obvious, Ron? Don't you notice at all? Are you that oblivious to my feelings? I hope not.  
I just want you to know that I love you, and I have a question for you. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me? _

_Love,  
Hermione_

Hermione couldn't believe what she saw. Why would she write something like that, especially if she knew that Ron hated her? She certainly didn't remember writing it, but had she? No of course not. But then who? And why?

Ginny gasped and her hands covered her mouth. Hermione's eyes glanced around at all the the looks that were coming her way. Her gaze then fell on one person in particular. Ron was gleaming at Hermione with hatred in his eyes. He walked up to her, his fists balled and his eyes never leaving hers.

"You've got to be joking. As if I'd ever be with a girl like you! You are a bossy know-it-all, and you are so annoying." His fists started to ball tighter turning a slight shade of purple.

"Besides look at yourself, your pathetic Granger. Malfoy was right about you, your nothing but a filthy mud-blood! I remember when we used to be best friends." Ron looked at Hermione with disgust.

"But that was before everything happened. Now I can't look at you the same way ever again, not that I'd want to." He looked at the floor and spat near her feet.

"Just leave me alone, because I don't ever want to be with you. Ever. I hate you and I always will!" Ron yelled. His voice was filled with pure hatred.

Hermione's eyes started to welled up with tears. How could Ron say those awful things to me? Did he really mean what he said?

"Ron please, I didn't write that!" Hermione shouted at him. Tears were now starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I don't believe you. You always do this!" Ron shouted back at her.

"Ronald!" Ginny snarled at her older brother.

"Stay out of this Ginny." Ron said coolly to her.

"Ron, I…I didn't really!" Hermione tried to plead with him.

"And don't call me Ron! It's Weasley to you Granger. I'm disgusted by you, don't ever speak to me again!" Ron screamed this time. He turned on his heel sharply and marched to the Gryffindor common room.

The others looked after him. Hermione stood frozen to her spot. Did that really just happen? The tears were pouring down her face. She was shivering violently.

Blaise walked up to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. He turned her around and brought her into a hug. She cried into his embrace while he ran his fingers through her curly hair trying to soothe her. Blaise gently pushed Hermione from him and grabbed onto her arm instead.

"Come on." He said quietly to her.

Hermione walked with Blaise trying to ignore all the stares and whispers that followed her, as he led her down into the dungeons.  
W

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I ever had this looked over so sorry for any mistakes. Happy reading to anyone out there that might be enjoying this. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Nightmares and Talks

_"Please stop, let me go!" A young girl screamed._

_She was dragged to a huge bed, a hand covering her mouth. She struggled within the grip that bound her. She bit the hand covering her mouth and when she was released, she ran towards the door but the person grabbed her before she could get anywhere. She tried to cry out for help but the person tightened their grip where she could hardly breathe._

_She started to struggle again but was pushed onto the bed. The bed wasn't like regular beds. The mattress was made of stone, there were no blankets to keep her warm, and the only thing soft was one single pillow._

_The person came towards the girl while she tried to crawl away._

_"Shh be quite,' the person said._

_The girl could tell that it was a boy who spoke to her._

_The boy lied on top of the girl and slowly started to unbutton her blouse. He knew that she was scared and that was simply innocent, but something had to be done about this girl. She had to be taught a lesson and this was the only way._

_He heard her whimper slightly. He started to slowly caress her, trying to make her feel more calm. She relaxed a bit but when he started to move lower she tensed again._

_"Don't worry I won't hurt you, I promise," he said to her quietly._

_She started to calm a little bit but started to whimper again at his touch. She didn't know what was happening. She did know that she was scared though. She tried to remember..there was a dark headed boy with glasses that gave her something to drink. She was dancing around, spinning and twirling until she started to feel dizzy. Then there was another boy dragging her into a dark room…and now here she was about to be killed. Or at least she thought so anyway._

_The boy pulled away from her. His eyes traveled down her to where he knew there would be bruises and scars. He almost cried at knowing what would come next. He balled his fist and smashed into her thigh and with his palm left a streak along her face. When she cried out he did not stop. This continued for quit sometime. The girl lay there crying praying that the next hit would meet her end._

_The boy stopped suddenly, seeming to wear himself out. He backed away from the girl to where his bare feet touched the cold ground. He held out his hand to where his wand flew in it. His eyes kept on the girls. Her tears were no longer shed, her body was bruised from head to toe, her hair was tangled and dirty, and her close were ripped and shredded._

_Silver orbs met brown ones for a moment in time. The boy pointed his wand at the all ready dying young girl._

_"I'm so sorry," he said with one tear falling from his right eye. The tear hit the ground with a flash of light._

_The boy stepped out of the room shutting the door behind him. Then all was dark…_

Hermione awoke abruptly with and eerie feeling of nausea. Her breathing was heavy and she was soaked in sweat. Her thoughts went to dream she just had, no it was a nightmare, a terrible nightmare. She thought about what that boy had done to that girl. How could anyone be so cruel?

A mass of dark hair stirred beside her. She jumped slightly but then she realized who it was. Her thoughts turned to yesterday, that horrid day. One thing turned out okay yesterday though. Yesterday had given her one more person to look towards for comfort. He had told her that last night.

This young man with Short and spiky, dark hair, that felt like velvet if you ran your fingers through it. His eyes were an almond shape that turned a golden-honey in the sunlight. His lips were as red and soft as rose petals.

Hermione sat there staring at him for a long time wondering what it would be like to touch him, to kiss him.

Wait, kiss him? What am I thinking? I barley know him.

Blaise rolled facing Hermione. He opened one eye and stared at the bushy haired girl beside him. She seemed to be in deep thought; as she was looking over the edge of the bed. When he moved a bit she didn't even notice.

'Last night had been absolutely abysmal,' Blaise thought to himself.

After the argument that went on between Granger and Weasley, Blaise found himself leading the sad Hermione down into the dungeons where he found she was in desperate need of console.

After so long it seemed Hermione was finally ready say something about why Blaise had helped her in the first place.

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione asked.

He had been expecting this of course, but he couldn't give her a full reason of something he himself had not understood yet. So there was only one simple answer for this.

"Because I believe you."

After these exchange of words he found himself comforting her through the night, whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay until she had finally fallen asleep in his arms.

He looked at her now, her eyes where puffy and red from crying all night. Only a few minutes had passed before either spoke and when Hermione had finally turned his way, it was at the very least what Blaise expected from her.

"Thank you. For last night I mean. Thank you for being there for me, but the other Slytherins, they will surely be furious with you" Hermione looked directly into his eyes when she said this.

Blaise chuckled softly, "Don't worry about them Hermione. I mean who else are they going to look up to since..well since Draco can't obviously lead them anymore."

Hermione kept her eyes on Blaise momentarily wondering about his last words until they shared a small smile and Blaise brought her into a hug before she left to speak to Ginny.

When Hermione finally found Ginny, she had checked the Great Hall, library, and the dormitory twice, just missing her each time. They now sat together on Hermione's bed discussing what had happened yesterday.

Ginny ranted on about how her brother was being a prat. Hermione couldn't agree more but it also saddened her that Ron could even think that way.

"That good for nothing, stupid prat, I'll kill him!" Ginny shouted. Her flew out in front of her and her face was turning a deep shade of red.

"Ginny please calm down," Hermione tried to plead with her best friend.

"Hermione how on earth can you sit there so calm after what my nuckle-head brother called you?" Ginny asked her, exasperated, "Wait on second thought answer me this, what happened after Zabini lead you into the dungeons, oh lord he didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No of course not, don't worry Ginny. Blaise was very sweet to me. He helped me to calm down, as for Ron, I don't really want to worry about right now." Hermione sighed.

Ginny looked at Hermione with her lips pursed. When she was sure that she was telling the truth she decided to let it go. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ginny I want to ask you something, well actually I have two questions."

Ginny looked up when Hermione spoke. She could see the curiosity in Hermione's eyes.

"Sure go ahead Hermione, you can ask me anything." Ginny replied to her friend. She was hoping that the question wouldn't be what she thought it would be.

"After everything that has happened, Ron and Harry don't even speak to me anymore let alone look at me, yet you do, why?"

Ginny mentally sighed to herself. She didn't ask! She thought.

"Simple Hermione, you're my very best friend and I believe in you," Ginny said with a warm smile on her freckled face.

Hermione smiled back, her first real smile in a week.

"Okay so what's your next question?"

"I want to know exactly what happened the night that you found me locked up in that room."

I was afraid of this, Ginny thought. She took a deep breath and looked directly into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione I want you to prepare yourself, your not going to like what I'm about to say."

Hermione nodded her head telling Ginny that she was ready for whatever she was going to tell her.

"That night Malfoy and Zabini had decided to throw a party. Only sixth and seventh years were invited. The party ended up getting a little bit out of hand, there were a few fights. It was later found out that Pansy had spiked the punch, but by then it was too late.." Ginny went silent and Hermione urged her to go on.

"Before we found out what Parkinson had done, Harry had gone to get you something to drink, you had gotten very drunk I'm afraid.."

Hermione gasped, how could I get drunk?

"After that I don't really know what happened. All I do know is that the next morning I was looking for you and found you locked up in the room of requirement. I woke you up and brought you back to the dormitory."

"Ginny this doesn't make since," Hermione said as calmly as she could.

"I know Hermione. All I know is that after that party was when everyone stopped talking to you. Well everyone expect me and apparently Zabini is talking to you now."

"So you don't know anything that happened between the time that I got drunk and you found me?" Hermione asked hopeful.

Ginny shook her head.

"But something had to of happened, because before I left everything was fine, well except for.."

"Except for what Ginny?" Hermione was on the edge of her bed now with anticipation of what her friend was telling her.

"Really I don't know what or how this came about, but someone both your and Draco ended up missing that night."

"What does Draco have to do with me?" Hermione asked not understanding where this was going.

"He has everything to do with you Hermione. Lets not talk about this right now." Ginny said clearly trying to avoid saying anything else about Draco.

"No we will talk about this now! Ginny if you're my friend then you will tell me what happened…Wait I just remembered something Blaise said earlier. He said that he was the Slytherin leader now since Malfoy obviously couldn't be. Ginny what did he mean by that?"

Ginny looked around the room. Sweat was starting to come down her face.

"You know Hermione I'm getting really tired, I think I'm going to bed…" Ginny started but was interrupted by Hermione's shouts.

"Do not try to avoid the question Ginny! Tell me what Blaise meant by it."

"Hermione please calm down." Ginny tried to plead with her.

"I'm sorry Ginny. Just please tell me what you know."

Ginny stood up and started to pace the room. She knew what she was about to say would upset Hermione beyond anything else. She turned toward Hermione and was about to say something but the only thing she could get out was a small squeek.

"Ginny just spit it out already!" Hermione yelled at her.

Ginny faced Hermione and stopped walking. She closed her eyes and gulped and then looked back at Hermione.

"Hermione, Draco he..hes…hes dead…"


	4. Spoken Words

Hermione leaned her back against the wall letting the warm water wash over her. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Dracos dead and its all my fault. That's what her mind had been telling her ever since her conversation with Ginny the night before. The next day she stayed in her room the whole time trying her best to remember what had happened the night she supposedly killed Malfoy. Her talk with Ginny kept replaying over and over in her head...

"Ginny just please tell me what happened," Hermione pleaded with her best friend.

"Draco,..he,..hes,..dead."

Hermione covered her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide.

"Ginny, no, h-how could this happen?"

Ginny shook her head, "No one knows Hermione

"You don't think that...that I.." Hermione started.

"Had anything to do with it?" Ginny finished for her.

Hermione nodded. I couldn't have anything to do with it right? I would certainly never kill anyone, even if it were Malfoy. Maybe that's why Ginny and Blaise are the only ones talking to me, because the rest of the school thinks that I killed Draco. But why would they think that?

"No I don't, but apparently others do."

So I am right. "How could they think that Ginny?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Starting with my prat of a brother. I'll go talk to him tomorrow and Harry too. I advise you to go talk to Blaise, maybe he knows something. I wouldn't doubt it, him being friends with Malfoy and all." Ginny said.

Hermione once again nodded at Ginny. A look of seriousness crossed over her face. She knew that if she wanted to know what was going on then the best person to talk to would be Blaise.

In another part of the school at that same moment Blaise himself was being questioned by Pansy Parkinson. They set together in the library along with Nott, Crabe, and Gole.

"What is with you Blaise? Ever since Dracos been gone its like your a different person." Pansy implied.

Blaise sighed, "Maybe you just never really noticed me, you were always stuck up Draco's arse all the time to notice anything else around you. Now if you don't mind Pansy I'm trying to study," he said calmly not looking away from the book he was trying to read.

Pansy turned red at this and gritting her teeth she said, "Yes I do mind. What do you mean by taking that mudblood into our house?"

"That mudblood has a name and that's my business what I do with other people not yours," Blaise rashed back at her. He stood up closing his book and stormed out of the library.

Hermione opened her eyes when the water had suddenly gone cold. She rubbed her arms while shivering from the icy cold that was prickling her back. Turning off the water and stepping out of the tub she grabbed a towel to dry off with. She wrapped the towel around her body and swiped at the mirror that was now fogged up.

Hermione stared at her reflection and for the first time she noticed a few bruises that ran along her body. She looked down at the bruise that right above her hip and touched it with the tips of her fingers.

The nightmare that she had the night Blaise took her to his room lingered in her mind. I wasn't dreaming, I was remembering the night Ginny found me in that room. I have to talk to Blaise.

With that thought she walked out of the bathroom and quickly dressed. Just as Lavender was walking in Hermione raced out.

Ginny set in the common room reading a book while she waited for her brother to come down stairs. That was when saw Hermione racing down the stairs. Thinking that something must be wrong with her she stood up and blocked her path from going any further.

Ginny put out her arms so Hermione couldn't go anywhere and said, "Hermione are you ok? Did something happen?"

"What, oh no, I'm fine Ginny." Hermione told her.

"Then why were you running down the stairs like you had a dementor chasing you?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow at her friend.

"Well I had been thinking, thinking about what you said, about talking to Blaise, and I thought I would go speak to him now." Hermione said in a rush.

"Oh is that it? Well go on then," Ginny said stepping aside allowing Hermione to pass.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione sad and ran out of the portrait hole.

Half an hour later Ginny heard feet coming down from the boys' staircase. She looked up expectantly to see Harry walking towards her. He set beside her and sighed putting his face in his hands.

"Still no go with Ron?" Ginny asked him already knowing what the answer would be.

Harry looked up at her and shook his head. "Hes such a prat, still hung up on the whole Hermione, Draco, thing. Whatever it was."

"Believe me Harry I know. I've been saying that since...well I've always said it," Ginny said with a shrug.

Harry chuckled and was about to reply to this when he noticed Ron coming their way. Ron set down in his favorite armchair by the fireplace and looked at his sister.

"Don't even think about it Ginny. Harry already tried to talk to me and I'm not changing my mind."

Hermione ran through the whole school looking for Blaise. She checked the dungeons, the library, and all the classrooms. Where could he be? Then she remembered one place she hadn't checked yet, the astronomy tower!

She raced up the steps taking two at time and slammed open the door when she reached the top. She was right about Blaise being there. He was leaning up against the wall and he seemed to be asleep. Hermione walked up to him and shook him slightly.

Blaise moaned and opened his eyes. "Hermione, what time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's six o'clock. Why aren't you with your friends?" Hermione said looking curious.

"Pansy and I got into a row. Its nothing though, what are you doing up here?" He replied yawning.

"I was looking for you. I was hoping that we would be able to talk."

Blaise looked up at Hermione and knew what she meant. He pulled out a blanket from his bag and cast a spell for two pillows to appear. Hermione looked at him strangely.

"If we're going to be here all night talking then we may as well be comfortable," Blaise said beckoning Hermione to sit beside.

Hermione smiled and set next to Blaise wrapping herself in the blanket and leaning against the pillow.

"Now what is it you want to know?"

Back in the Gryffindor common room Ginny was trying to talk sense into her brother.

"What is it with you Ron? Why can you not give Hermione a break, she hasn't done anything to you."

"Hasn't done anything to me? Oh yeah all she did was completely forget about me and run off with Malfoy!" Ron yelled back at Ginny.

"Ron what the heck are you talking about? Hermione never ran off with Malfoy..." Harry started to say but was interrupted.

"Yes she did! I saw them Harry, I just never told you about it. I tried to tell myself that it was nothing but deep down I knew the truth."

So that's why Ron has been so mad at Hermione, because he thinks she was seeing him? Harry and Ginny both thought.

"Is that what you think? Hermione and Malfoy might have been friends but.." Ginny started but she too was cut off again.

"No Ginny you're wrong! Malfoy and Hermione were dating, they were in love!"


	5. Sunrise on the Astronomy Tower

Hermione leaned against the feathered pillow that lay against the stone wall. She pulled the blanket closer to her body as a chill went up her spine from the cool night air. She looked over to the sleeping form of Blaise beside her. His head was to the side of his pillow, facing away from Hermione. His left arm was sprung out across his lap and his feet dangled just out of the blanket. Hermione would have thought it very cute if she thought of him that way. She didn't, of course. Didn't she?

Hermione turned her gaze away from her sleeping friend. She looked out at the star-filled sky and up at the bright full moon. She wished then that she was able to fly as well as Ginny. It would be so nice to be able to fly into the air with the cool air whipping around her face.

Thinking of Ginny, she wondered if she had spoken with Ron and Harry yet. She hoped she had. She really did want to be friends with them again. She felt horrible when they started ignoring her. And she still wasn't too sure why they had stopped talking to her in the first place. She knew that everyone believed her to be Malfoy's murderer, but surely Harry and Ron couldn't care less. Right? Unless there was some more she didn't know.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She started thinking back to just a few hours ago when she had met Blaise up on the Astronomy Tower. How he was already up there with a blanket and pillows. Like he had been waiting for her.

She remembered when she had sat down beside him and immediately started asking questions. She had expected him not to tell her at first, but he did the complete opposite and told her everything he knew.

"Ok Hermione I know you didn't come all the way up here just sit with me. Go ahead and ask me those burning questions in your head," Blaise insisted as Hermione got comfortable beside him.

Deciding that she was finally situated, Hermione sighed and looked at Blaise.

"I want to know about the night that you and Malfoy threw that party. I want to know how ended up in that room all alone only to be found the next day by Ginny."

Blaise gazed at Hermione for a long moment before sighing himself. He knew that she was going to ask that and he was prepared for it. He would tell her what happened all right; she wouldn't like it very much though.

"I'll tell you what happened but you have to promise not to interrupt me while I speak, ok?" Blaise explained, eyeing Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head that she understood and Blaise continued.

"Draco and I had decided that it was time to put old rivalries behind us. That is why we had the party. We knew that a few kids would sneak in alcohol so we only had it for sixth and seventh years. As the party began everything was going good. Everyone was getting along and having fun. Well that is until Draco asked you to dance," Blaise said frowning at his last words.

Hermione was stunned. Draco had asked her to dance? But why? Why would he even think twice about her?

Blaise read the expression on Hermione face and decided to elaborate on it.

"Yes, Draco asked you to dance. You had accepted his offer and thought nothing of what others might think. Which is where I think you went wrong in the situation."

Hermione kept her eyes on Blaise; forehead screwed up in wondering why he said she had gone wrong in that situation. She was also still stunned that she actually danced with non other than Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley apparently didn't like you dancing with Draco."

Hermione suddenly had a glimpse of what happened...

_The normally cold, eerie dungeon was bedecked in banners representing all four houses, though those were the least noticeable. Colors flashed throughout the room, along with the dance music, as couples and friends sweated the night away. Nobody cared who they were dancing with, all they knew was that this was one hell of a party. Drinks were being served, even firewhiskey, for those who needed breaks. There were the rare few who just wanted to chat._

_Hermione was swaying her body with Harry's to the beat of the fast, loud music. They smiled at each other as they twirled around the dance floor, shaking their bodies for as long as they could stand. When the song ended, both of them were red in the face, sweat droplets visible on their bodies. Harry told Hermione that he would be right back as he went to get them something cool to drink. Hermione stayed standing there, fanning herself to keep cool when a voice sounded from behind her._

_"Dance with me Granger," Draco Malfoy whispered haughtily in her ear._

_Hermione spun around and rolled her eyes at Draco. He stuck out his lip, pouting and pleading with her. Hermione not being able to take it anymore giggled at his antics and took his hand in hers, she let him lead her back to the dance floor._

_A slow song started playing and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. He brought her closer until their faces were barely inches from each other._

_Hermione wondered if he was about to kiss her. She got her answer when she felt the slightest tingle from his lips on hers. But before he could go any further he was ripped back away from her._

_Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron slamming Draco into the nearest wall. She screamed at him to stop but he didn't hear her..._

"After Potter and I broke up the fight I thought you had gone back to your common room. I guess I was wrong though," Blaise said interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione shook her head from what she had just seen. For some reason, she knew that what she saw was real and wasn't just from what Blaise was telling her.

"Okay I can understand Ron getting mad at Draco and I for dancing but that doesn't explain how I ended up in that room," Hermione informed him.

Blaise looked out at the night sky in deep thought before he finally turned back to Hermione.

"To tell you the truth once Draco and Weasley got into a fight I wasn't paying much attention to anything else. Like I said, we all figured that you had gone back to the common room. No one had expected to find you locked up in a room by yourself and for Draco to disappear completely," Blaise said shrugging his shoulders.

Blaise let a soft yawn escape his lips and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes and looked over to Hermione. Her eyes were still closed, so he figured she must still be asleep. Carefully, he folded back the blanket from his body as not to disturb the sleeping beauty beside him. Standing up, he covered her with the rest of the blanket. Stretching, he walked to the edge of the tower. He gazed out over the grounds just as the sun was beginning to rise.

Blaise started thinking about the things that he had told Hermione only hours before. What he hadn't told her was that he knew who had locked her up in the room and why. He had said that he thought she had gone back to the common room but he really knew otherwise. He himself had been part of the plan before he backed out at the last minute.

He couldn't tell this to Hermione. Not when he was so close to gaining her trust. He also couldn't tell her just how much he really cared for her. He could never let her know that even though Draco had been one of his best friends, he was jealous of him. He was jealous that Draco took it upon himself to stop the rivalry between houses, when it was Blaise's idea in the first place. He was jealous that Draco had gotten to Hermione and befriended her before him.

He couldn't let Hermione know that he had agreed to go along with getting them away from each other. He wouldn't let her know how he really felt about her, because if she started to get her memories back, she would never forgive him. And that would break his heart.

Hermione opened her eyes and noticed that Blaise was no longer beside her. He wouldn't leave me up here by myself would he? Hermione started to get scared and looked around hoping to find Blaise. When her eyes fell on him leaning against the edge of the tower, she sighed in relief.

She stood up, dragging the blanket with her, and walked towards Blaise. When she reached him, she stuck her hand out from under the blanket and touched his shoulder lightly. He jumped back not expecting her and then laughed silently feeling stupid.

Hermione smiled at him and then looked out at the grounds. The sun was now over the mountains and it made it look as if the sky had been painted with reds and oranges. The sight was breathtaking.

Hermione wished she could just forget about her problems and stay up there forever with Blaise watching the sunrise. She knew at one point or other she would have to go back to reality though.

Blaise looked over at Hermione and wished that he could tell her how he really felt. He knew it wasn't time for that yet. He couldn't help that notice how beautiful she looked in the light. The sunlight made her skin look almost a golden color and her hair seemed to sparkle.

He moved closer to her and shivered as a chill ran up his spine. Hermione looked over when he moved closer and noticing that he was cold, wrapped the blanket around both of them. Then, not even thinking about what she was doing, she lay her head on his shoulder and went back to watch the sun rise.


	6. Flight of the Pansy

Hermione was feeling very good about herself two nights later after her conversation with Blaise. She now felt that she had made a new friend to confine in. Someone she could lean on when times turned really bad, which they had, and someone who wasn't afraid to see her cry, which she had been doing quite often now. Blaise had been there for her when no one else had except Ginny.

Ginny, now that she thought about it, Ginny had there for her from the beginning. And Hermione had been there for her when she needed it. They were best friends right now, ever since the whole incident with Malfoy, they had been friends before that of course, but ever since that fateful night in October, they had become ever closer, and Hermione hoped that nothing could ever change that. Ginny had stood up to her own brother only about two weeks ago when that dreadful letter had been encrusted onto the wall for all to see.

The note had infact made things worse between her and Ron, if that was even possible. She still had no clue how the letter had even gotten up there, though she had an idea. How Ron ever believed that she would ever write that very much confused her. Surely Ron knew her better than that? But maybe not. She herself did not quit understand herself lately.

Frowning, Hermione returned her thoughts to Blaise. Something inside her said she shouldn't completely trust him just yet. A voice kept telling her that he was a Slytherin, he was dark and mysterious, and not to be trusted. All of these things were true of course. Except maybe the trusting part. That she still wasn't too sure of. But under the circumstances she needed someone to talk to. Someone who would listen to and help her anyway they could. And Blaise had been doing both. He had only tried to help her thus far.

Hermione shook her head from her thoughts and trying to ignore the voice in her head at the same time, and continued her walk down the long staircase to the Great Hall. She was almost to the bottom of the last flight of stairs when she paused on seeing Pansy Parkinson with her Slytherin Side-kick Millicent Blostrode.

Hermione had never seen one of them without the other. They were a very unusual pair with Pansy standing at exactly five feet tall, with short black hair, a pug nosed face, and a smirk that could match Malfoy's, Millicent stood at least six feet tall, with shoulder length curly blonde hair, and a pouty frown that never left her lips. Yes they were quite the pair, but best friends at the most.

Hoping that the Slytherin girls would just ignore her, Hermione took a deep breath and started to descend the last few steps to the Great Hall. She found that she was very disappointed when, upon seeing her, Pansy had turned from her conversation with Millicent and glared at Hermione with a nasty sneer on her face.

_Shoot, they noticed me. Now what am I going to do?_

Hermione started to look around nervously while she backed up the stairs slowly. But before she could get too far, Pansy had taken a step up and grabbed her arm, not permitting her to go any further.

"Now now Granger, you're not trying to run away from us are you?" Pansy asked ever so sweetly with a wicked smile.

Hermione, taking a deep breath, glared at Pansy before replying. "Oh no I would never run away from you. I was only looking for a quick escape route so as not to bother you with my pitiful self," Hermione said coolly still glaring.

"Are you trying to mock me Granger?" Pansy asked not sounding so sweet anymore while returning Hermione's glare and holding tighter to her arm.

Hermione did not let this scare her though. She had decided that she would follow Ginny's word of advice and try not to let things bother her so much. Plus she had been having a good past few days. And she really didn't want it to end yet. So instead of getting upset she spoke as calmly as she could.

"Parkinson, I really do not feel like arguing with you right now, so if you would so kindly let go of my arm I will be on way."

Pansy blinked not believing that she saw no fear in the girl's eyes. She let go of her arm abruptly and stood back a ways, but still not leaving the step. Pansy could not believe that Granger did no longer fear her. Staring up at her, Pansy looked deep into her eyes and noticed a hint of something that was not there a few days ago. Knowing exactly what it was, she now knew just how to break Hermione Granger.

"You know, I think we started out on the wrong foot today Granger. So let me begin again. Are you off to see your friends for breakfast this morning?" Pansy said almost too sweetly this time.

This time Hermione was the one confused by Pansy's words and thought that for a second, she must be in a parallel universe. She had never heard the Slytherin admit when she was wrong, try to carry on a conversation with a Gryffindor, or ever be friendly with, well, anyone, not even another Slytherin. Hermione's guard went up instantly. Her instincts told her Pansy was not at all trying to be gracious. Hermione deciding to play along with Pansy's antics, so she wouldn't realize how uncomfortable she was becoming, smiled sweetly down at her.

"Mmm Pansy dear you must be mistaken," Millicent said speaking for the first time.

Hermione looked up from Pansy and turned her gaze to behind her where Millicent stood. Pansy turned softly around wondering what her friend was thinking.

"What ever do you mean Millicent?" Pansy asked her smirk returning to her mouth as she had figured out that Millicent had also seen what she saw in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked back and forth between them knowing that they had or were planning something. She knew she had to stand her ground and that's what she planed to do.

"I mean that she has no friends! Have you seen her with a group of Gryffindors lately? Nope didn't think so!" Millicent said rather loudly before starting to laugh silently under her breath.

"I do too have friends!" Hermione shouted before she could stop herself.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about the little Weasleyet," Millicent said calmly

"Don't call her that," Hermione said irritated that she was making fun of her friend.

"Oh boo hoo is Granger going to cry now?" Pansy said sarcastically.

Hermione tried to hold in her anger but she found that it was getting very hard. All she felt like doing was stomping Pansy and Millicent into the ground where they could never taunt her again. Pansy could tell that Hermione was almost at breaking point so she took a step up and closed the distance between them. Pansy leaned in very close to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"I know I'm getting to you Granger, I can feel it. You're loosing control. You're about to explode. But you know, before you do, I just want to say one thing. Stay… Away… From… Blaise. He belongs to me and you're not going to take him."

Pansy stepped back from Hermione letting her words sink in. With a smirk she turned on her heal and was just about to descend the staircase when she felt a hard shove on her back. Before she knew what was happening, she was falling forward.

Her head banged against the edge of the stair with a crack, before she tumbled the last few steps into darkness.

Hermione not believing what she just done, stood frozen to her spot, staring down at Pansy's body. Her legs were entangled together and her head was bleeding. As she looked up further she noticed someone standing just at her back.

Hermione peeled her eyes away from the body and slowly raised them up to see who was standing there behind Pansy. At seeing whom it was she sucked in her breath. There stood Blaise.

How long has he been standing there? Did he see everything that happened? The questions ran through her mind.

She looked into his eyes and he only started back at her, never leaving her gaze. That's when she knew.

Images raced through her mind of everything Blaise and Ginny had told her. The reason everyone hated her…

They all thought she had killed Malfoy. But she couldn't have. She would never. But as she looked back down at Pansy she realized something. She looked back up at Blaise; his eyes had gone blank and dull with no feeling.

"I killed him," barely escaped her lips before she too plunged into darkness.


	7. Nightly Encounters

A soft moan escaped her lips as she rolled onto her back. Her eyes fluttered opened and it took her a moment to take in her surroundings. She could tell she was in the hospital wing but why exactly was she there? As soon as that thought came across her mind she received a mental image in her head of Pansy Parkinson speaking to her…Pansy falling down the steps…Blaise looking up at her..herself passing out..

Hermione gasped and set up quickly on the soft hospital bed. Her hand went to her heart as she stared to breathe deeply at remembering what had happened not too long ago.

"Hermione, are you alright?" A voice said near her that sounded full of concern.

Hermione looked up and finally realized that Blaise was sitting at the edge of the bed. She could not think of a better explanation of why he was there than to ask her why she had pushed Pansy down the stairs. And she really did not know the answer to that either, all she knew was that she had let her anger get the best of her and before she knew it Pansy was tumbling down the staircase.

"I'm fine Blaise," Hermione started, "Umm, why are you here?" She asked a little more hesitantly.

Blaise smiled when she said that she was ok. He leaned over and gave her a quick hug, which Hermione gave a small gasp at, and then set back up and answered her question.

"You passed out on the staircase and I brought you in," Blaise replied simply.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer why you're here right now," Hermione declared.

Blaise stood up abruptly, making Hermione jump slightly, and turned his back to her. He clasped his hands behind his back, leaned his head down, and closed his eyes in concentration.

Hermione started to say something when a few moments had passed and he had still not given her a reply, but just as she was about to open her mouth, Blaise turned back around looking very serious. When he spoke Hermione could tell that Blaise was not saying things just to make her feel better, but he was speaking from his heart.

"I'm in here right now because…I care about you, and what happens to you." Blaise whispered sincerely looking straight into Hermione's eyes without blinking.

Hermione did not know how to reply to this. She tried speaking several times but her mouth would only open and close with no sound coming out. Finally deciding the best thing to do, Hermione through back the bed sheets that were tucked around her body, and sprung from her bed and grabbed on to Blaise's neck.

Blaise, not expecting Hermione to jump on him, fell backwards onto the wooden floor below him. Hermione let out a small, "Sorry," from atop of him and carefully stood up before reaching out her hand to help Blaise to stand.

"How is Pansy doing?" Hermione asked after Blaise had gotten to his feet.

Blaise frowned and looked over to a bed that was a few feet away from Hermione's.

What Hermione saw only made her feel worse about pushing Pansy down the stairs. Pansy was sleeping peacefully but her head was tightly bandaged and she could see blood that had seeped through the cloth. Hermione hands came up to her mouth as she looked at Pansy. When Blaise saw fear in Hermione's eyes he touched her shoulder and smiled weakly at her.

"Come on Hermione, let's get out of here," Blaise soothed.

Hermione nodded her head and followed Blaise from the horrifying site of Pansy, out of the hospital wing, and followed him outside onto the Hogwarts grounds.

Ginny woke up from a restless sleep. She had been looking for Hermione all night but could not find a trace of her anywhere. She had been kicked out of the library for going around every corner and whispering Hermione's name, hoping that she would be in there. She tried to look in the classrooms and the hospital wing, but no one would let her in. After she tried searching for Blaise also with no avail, she retired to the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, where she laid down and tried to get some rest. She was far from resting though, for her mind kept playing tricks on her, making her see Hermione in the most terrible positions.

Ginny lay still in her bed for a few moments before she sighed to herself, decided to get dressed and go meet Harry in the library like they had planned. Ginny had given Harry a note the day before telling him to meet her in the library on the 18th of November at five o-clock in the evening.

It was already four so Ginny dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans with a sweater, and made her way down to the Gryffindor common room. She frowned at not seeing Hermione there and shook her head when those terrible thoughts started to creep back into her mind.

Ginny set down at the red plush common room couch that was in front of the fireplace and sighed deeply to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. She really did hope that nothing bad had happened to her. She hoped that Hermione was with Blaise, not that she completely trusted him yet, but he seemed to be ok. Trying to forget about Hermione for a moment, Ginny turned her thoughts to Harry. She still liked Harry very much, but she wasn't sure if he liked her.

She started contemplating on ways she could let Harry know that she liked him when she heard a soft cough behind her. She turned her head slightly to see who was behind her and smiled when she noticed that it was Neville.

"Harry and my brother still arguing about Hermione?" Ginny asked as Neville came around the side of couch and set beside her.

Neville glanced up towards the boys' staircase and frowned. He winced remember how just last night he had to endure ranting of Ron going on about Hermione. Harry tried to talk Ron into giving Hermione a second chance, but Ron refused to listen.

Neville turned back to Ginny and sighed. "They were up all night fussing over her. Harry tried to tell Ron that he should give Hermione another chance, but Ron only yelled at him louder. He kept saying that Hermione never really cared about them, because if she did, she would have never started to see Malfoy."

Ginny groaned and placed her head in her hands She closed her tightly and started to rub her eyelids with her wrists. She opened her eyes and white spots appeared in her vision. Raising her legs onto the couch, and crossing them Indian style, she turned towards Neville and stared at him intently.

"Neville, do you think that Hermione killed Draco?"

Neville was taken aback. To be honest, he hadn't really thought about it. Though he never really thought that Hermione Granger would ever hurt anyone. Even if it was Malfoy. He had heard rumors that Hermione was some how involved with Malfoy, but he wasn't too sure about that either.

"I really don't know Ginny. All these rumors going around the school…Hermione this…Malfoy that…but I don't think that Hermione would ever hurt someone. So no, I do not think Hermione killed Malfoy."

Ginny smiled brightly before lunging onto Neville. Neville flushed crimson before Ginny let go of his neck and sat down again.

"Neville, I think I have a plan to make Ron on Hermione's side again."

Neville gulped. Ginny's plans were never a good idea.

_________________________________

The cool breeze whipped at their faces lightly as they sat under the tree that was right by the lake. The sun was glowing bright but it was still a bit chilly. Hermione leaned back against the tree and sighed.

Today wasn't all that bad, not really. I still feel bad about Pansy though. But at least I have Blaise here with me. Hermione thought smiling to herself.

Blaise looked over to Hermione and noticed, for once, how comfortable she felt. He knew that she was still worried about Pansy, but she looked so calm, so serene, just lying under the big oak tree, so peaceful.

"Hermione, do you ever wish that you could just turn back time?" Blaise asked.

Hermione looked down, her hair falling slightly into her eyes, and then turned her gaze to the curious boy beside her.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. Sometimes I do wish I could turn back time, go back to the night of that party, I would have never gone if I knew then what I know now."

"Oh," Blaise said and turned his head, looking in the other direction towards the Forbidden Forest. He coughed but to Hermione it sounded more like he was trying to choke back tears.

"But then sometimes I'm sort of glad that it happened. Not that I want to see Malfoy hurt or even myself in the condition that I'm in now, but if that situation never happened, I wouldn't be such good friends with you right now," Hermione finished.

Blaise looked back at Hermione with a smile forming on his lips. For some reason, Hermione felt a blush rising to her cheeks, and cast her face down, pretending to be very interested in grass.

"Of course, I knew that. I really did," Blaise implied trying to sound very serious. But soon is serious tone turned to fit of laughter when Hermione raised her head back up and nearly bumped it with Blaise.

The two set into a fit of giggles, like two young schoolgirls, before Blaise stopped laughing and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling them so close together, their noses almost touched.

"Hermione, you know I like you right?" Blaise whispered never leaving Hermione's gaze.

Hermione could feel Blaise's breath tickling her cheek as she searched her eyes. She did not know how to reply to this. The last boy that had liked her was Victor Krum back in fourth year, and she hadn't really thought of boys since then. Especially not since all the things that had happened lately. But here was Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin and one of Malfoy's best friends, of all people, admitting that he liked her. And by looking into his eyes, really looking, she could tell that he was not lying to her.

"So what do you plan to do about that Mr. Zabini?" Hermione teased before leaning in and quickly brushing her lips across his cheek softly.

Blaise leaned in very close to Hermione, to where this time, their noses were touching. Hermione closed her eyes, expecting for Blaise to kiss her, for that's what it seemed like to her. But instead she was knocked to the ground, with a soft groan, and opened her eyes to see Blaise sitting on top of her, smirking in all his glory. She was about to push him off of her before she felt two hands slinger to her sides and started poking her playfully. Hermione screamed with laughter before, she too, started tickling Blaise in return.

________________________________

Ginny was starting to get impatient of having to wait on Harry. She set at an empty desk near the back of the library, so they wouldn't be disturbed. Neville had followed her to the library, where they had discussed their plan further, before Neville remembered that he had to leave to serve detention for Snape. Neville had accidentally concocted the wrong potion the previous class, and was in turn, given a night of detention for his, "Despicable show for the art of potion making."

Ever since Neville had left, which had been about an hour ago, Ginny had stayed in the library passing away the time, reading up on a few of her favorite hexes, for the next time she saw Pansy Parkinson, as she waited for Harry.

She didn't have to wait too much longer though. Harry walked into the library just as Ginny had finished reading about, 'The tongue twister hex, guaranteed to twist around anyone's words it is used on'.

Harry pulled up an empty chair beside of Ginny and set down, leaning his Firebolt carefully against the table. Ginny looked up and noticed that Harry was still in his quidditch clothing, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry it took so long," Harry began, "quidditch practice went on a bit longer than I expected."

"Well as long as you're here," Ginny said.

Harry was about to say something when Ginny held up her hand and started to speak again.

"Oh, before I forget, Neville has agreed to helping us with the M.R.B.F.W.H.A.O," Ginny grinned.

"The what?" Harry asked looking very confused.

"It means, Make Ron Be Friends With Hermione Again Operation. It's a little long, but I'm sure we'll think of something better to call it later on," Ginny replied cheerfully.

"And shorter I hope," Harry muttered.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry.

_______________________________

When it started turning dark, Hermione and Blaise decided to make their way back into the school. A few nasty glares met them as they walked the halls together, hand in hand.

Blaise had left Hermione at the beginning of the staircase before she made her way to the library.

When she arrived in the library, it wasn't very crowded. Only a few Hufflepuffs were at a near by table, studying. Hermione made her way to the back of the library, as she rounded a corner, she stopped upon hearing voices that she recognized very well.

They were the voices of Harry and Ginny.

"Neville said that you and Ron were arguing last night." Ginny stated.

Harry sighed. They sure had been arguing. Harry had tried to convince Ron into giving Hermione a second chance but Ron wouldn't hear of it. He refused to have a conversation that consisted around Hermione. Ron had made him so angry at point that he had to hold himself back from hitting him. The argument ended with Ron casting a silencing spell around his hangings so he could no longer hear anything Harry had to say.

Harry nodded his head and Ginny and she too sighed in frustration.

"Okay, then please tell me why Ron is being so mean to Hermione. He has either ignored her or yelled at her ever since Malfoy died." Ginny insisted.

"Because he was in love with her. He wanted her to himself but knew he could never have her with Malfoy always around her."

"You almost make it sound like Ron killed him." Ginny pointed out sounding shocked.

"Honestly, at this point I wouldn't very much doubt it." Harry shrugged.

Hermione gasped. At first they thought I killed Draco, now they think Ron did it?

"And what about Blaise? Him and Hermione are becoming very close you know. Do you think he would kill him too?" Ginny asked wide-eyed.

Harry fidgeted before answering, "No, this time I think he will kill Hermione..."


	8. Old Friends

Hermione tightened the blankets that had fallen from her shoulders around herself. It was quite late but she still hadn't been able to fall asleep yet. Rolling onto her side, she could see the sparkling stars piercing the night sky, through the hangings that were slightly open. Hermione wished she were young again so she could make a wish on a star and believe it to come true. But she was not a little girl anymore and she knew that would be childish.

_It would never work anyway_ she thought miserable.

She had been telling herself all night that Harry and Ginny were wrong about Ron. He would never kill someone, even if it were someone he loathed. Ron did have a temper, but she refused to believe that he could be so cruel. Fed up with herself for thinking so much about someone who didn't even want to be her friend anymore, Hermione shut her eyes and tried to, finally, get some rest.

_Hermione swayed her hips to the beat drunkenly. She tossed her hair and laughed as someone grabbed her arm and swung her around. Silver-blue eyes met brown._

_"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione laughed._

_"What I should have done a long time ago," Draco replied before pulling Hermione to him and kissing her swiftly._

_"I've wanted to do that for a while. And before its too late," Draco spoke and kissing her._

_Hermione looked curiously at Draco, not understanding what he meant by, 'before its too late.'_

_"Look I don't have a lot of time to explain," Draco started, "Just follow me."_

_Hermione nodded her head and let Draco lead her away from the ongoing party. He led her up several flights of stairs until stopping in front of a wall. Hermione was about to walk past him when Draco started walking back in forth muttering something under his breath as he went. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before it struck her. The room of requirement! Of course, I almost forgot about it. What a perfect place to talk without having anyone to interrupt you._

_After Draco had walked back and forth three times, a door appeared where the wall was. He looked back at Hermione and took a deep breath. Here we go._

_Draco opened the door and held it open for Hermione to step through. He then closed the door and turned to see a rather gray room surrounding him. There was long bed by the corner and the only light source came from a few burning candles._

_"What the heck were you thinking about Draco?" Hermione asked skeptically eyeing her surroundings, though there wasn't much to look at._

_"I just thought about needing somewhere quiet to talk," Draco said eyeing the bed with disgust._

_Hermione looked in Draco's direction before speaking. "I hope that was the only thing you were thinking about Mr. Malfoy."_

_Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked sheepishly at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and him and went to the bed and sat down. Draco followed after her and took a deep breath._

_Now or never Malfoy, he thought._

_"Hermione, I care about you so much and I wouldn't be doing this now if I didn't. So please believe me that when I tell you the truth…about us…that I never meant to hurt you," Draco said softly._

_The next few moments were a blur to Hermione. It seemed as if Draco was pouring out his soul to her, but yet, she couldn't hear a thing. After so long Draco stood up and walked to the door. He paused and looked back at Hermione sitting quietly on the bed._

_"I'm so sorry Hermione," Draco said before turning the doorknob and stepping out of the room._

______________________

Hermione set up in her bed gasping for air. She felt like she had been holding her breath under water for the longest time. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and she felt like she was about to vomit. She threw the covers away from her body as she set up on the edge of her bed. Scenes of her past flew through her mind so fast like a carousel on acid.

Images of her and Draco, of Harry…Ginny…Ron…Blaise…Draco…

Hermione rocked herself back and forth praying for the images to go away and let her be. But they had other ideas. The images sped up even faster and voices rang out inside her head. So loudly that they made her head start to throb. She started to wheeze and fell from the bed to the floor and started to pound her fists onto the ground trying to tell the voices to stop.

"Leave me alone!" Hermione shouted, still pounding at the ground.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she pleaded with her mind to stop tormenting her. Suddenly the images stopped and she was able to breath again. She set up slowly and wiped the stained tears from her cheeks. Thanking the stars for getting rid of the horrible images and voices in her head, she decided she needed to get of her room for a while. She dressed quickly and made her way to the Great Hall, hoping to see Blaise there.

_____________________

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were already in the Great Hall eating lunch. Harry and Ginny were trying their best to convince Ron that he should forgive Hermione and be friends with her again.

"Ron there's no reason why you shouldn't be friends with Hermione. She never did anything to you," Ginny tried to explain, sending Harry a pleading look to help her.

"Yeah, Ron. Ginny's right. Why can't all of us just be friends again?"

Ron looked at both of them disgustingly not believing that they were trying to make him be friends with her again. And he had every right not to like her after what she had done. Of all the people at Hogwarts she just had to like Draco. If it had been anyone but him Ron might have been okay with it, but she had chosen his and Harry's worst enemy to get friendly with. No, he would never forgive her for that.

"Ron stop being stupid. You're giving a wonderful friendship with an amazing girl. Don't spend the rest of your life hating Hermione for something you think she did. If there is anyone to blame, it's you. You never told her how you felt about her, maybe if you had stopped being so stubborn and told her that you liked her, she would have told you she felt the same way, and you two would be happy together right now. But you didn't do that did you? No. So you're the one that screwed everything up Ronald, not Hermione," Ginny lashed out. She gathered her things and stormed out of the Great Hall not looking back at her brother who was staring, wide-eyed, where she had been sitting.

"She is right you know," Harry said easily not looking at Ron but toward the entrance doors instead.

Hermione walked through the open doors and stopped short looking around. She didn't see any sight of Blaise or Ginny and started to get nervous.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

She was about to walk out when she saw Harry waving her over. She thought better of it since Ron was sitting with him but she managed some courage from deep inside her and marched over to where they set.

She smiled at both of them and greeted them very friendly, like old times. Harry greeted her back, smiling. He then jumped up quickly and made a hasty retreat from his two friends, shouting goodbyes to them and waving with a goofy grin as ran out of the Great Hall.

"Well, this is awkward," Hermione, said before falling silent not knowing what to say to Ron. There were so many things she did want to say but she didn't know how.

"Well..umm..you know this doesn't make us best friends or anything. At most all we can be is acquaintances," Ron said bitterly but with a small smile on his face. He then stood up from his seat at the Gryffindor table, and nodding to Hermione, he made his exit.

Hermione watched him leave, smiling to herself the whole time. _Not friends but it's a start._


	9. Chances

_It was the dream again. The same one over and over again for the past few nights. Draco was leading her into the room of requirement. She went over and set on the bed, teasing him about it as she went. She already knew what would happen next. Draco would apologize for something that she didn't know of. He would tell her what happened, or at least try anyway considering her mind only caught certain things he said._

_"I never meant to hurt you Hermione, really I didn't…I wanted to tell you…I don't even know how it happened really…I just walked in and overheard the conversation you see…I really never meant to hurt you."_

_Draco paused for a second before stepping out of the door, "I'm so sorry Hermione."_

Hermione woke up a bit confused that this dream wasn't exactly the same from the last few nights. This time she was actually able to hear more of what Draco said. Not wanting to dwell on it too much she decided to get dressed. Today was the last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas break and she had promised to go with Blaise. Ginny, Harry, and Ron were also going and she was hoping that everything had calmed down now between her and Ron. Things seemed to be going well the past week. Ron hadn't yelled at her for anything and she was able to sit amongst several of the Gryffindors that morning at breakfast without much complaint.

Neville and Seamus acted like nothing had ever changed between them and they bushy-haired girl. Ginny acted as she always had, smiling at Hermione when she had reached the table. Harry chatted with her about the up coming trip and asked if she would be coming to the Weasley's for Christmas. Ron's head shot up at this and he looked from Harry to Hermione trying to hold back a slight blush. He had forgotten to ask Hermione if she wanted to come over for break but he had doubted that she would, considering the events of the past few months.

"I would love to come, if its alright with Ron of course," Hermione said looking hopeful over to Ron.

"I think that would be great Hermione," Ron said smiling.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were making their way to the Hogsmeade entrance when they heard someone calling out Hermione's name. Harry and Ron turned quickly with their wands out ready to do battle. Ginny noticing whom it was pushed the two boys aside and let Hermione pass through them. Hermione walked up to Blaise and gave him a quick hug before turning back to a hesitant looking Harry and a gaping Ron. Rolling her eyes, Ginny dragged her brother and Harry off to the entrance. Hermione giggled at her friends' actions and then took Blaise's hand in hers and followed the Gryffindors.

After walked about for several hours Blaise decided he needed to escape from the group. Leaving his spot where he had been walking beside Harry, he went over to Hermione who had been talking to Ginny.

"Hermione, would you go with me to look for this book I've been wanting?"

Hermione stopped her chat with Ginny and smiled up at Blaise. She nodded her head and placed her hand into his opened one. Ginny winked at her before they took off for the bookstore.

"Hey where are those two going?" Ron asked staring after Hermione and Blaise.

"They're going to the books store Ron, honestly stop looking so disappointed. You know that they go out," Ginny spoke.

"I..what!?" Ron blurted.

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbing Harry's arm said, "Well Ron we'll see you later then, Harry and I are off to shop ok, bye!"

Harry looked over his shoulder sheepishly at Ron and waved by to him before he was dragged completely out of site and down the alley.

Ron sighed and was about to head to his brothers' shop when he heard a slight hustle from the bushes beside him. He turned his head to see non other than Pansy Parkinson standing beside him.

"Poor Weasley," Pansy spoke with a fake sincere tone.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Ron asked glaring.

"Your best mate has gone off with your little sister and your other dear friend has left you for someone you most despise."

"I repeat, what do you want?" Ron asked again with suspicion in his voice.

"I want what you want," Pansy seemed to purr.

"You..what?" Ron said taken aback.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the freckled-face boy. "You want Granger and I want Blaise. But yet they want each other. So I propose we do something about that."

Ron's eyes widened at Pansy's words. "I don't know about this."

"Suit yourself. I just thought that you would finally like to have Granger as your own," Pansy said with a devious grin.

Ron thought for a moment and then said, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Pansy smiled. "Lets discuss this over tea shall we?"

Blaise and Hermione walked through Hogsmeade hand in hand. Hermione was about to go into the bookstore when Blaise stopped her and dragged her into The Three Broomsticks. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Blaise spoke before she could say anything.

"I sort of lied when I said that I wanted your help finding a book. In truth I really wanted to be able to talk to you away from the others."

Hermione nodded her head and turned to find them a table. A waitress came to ask for their orders when they had set down. They both ordered a butter beer and then turned back to each other to talk.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I've meaning to ask you something. I've made sure about it with my Mum and all, she is perfectly fine with it," Blaise started pausing for a few minutes after he had said that much.

Hermione became impatient with the long pause and said, "What is it?"

Blaise blushed knowing Hermione was tiring of him not continuing with what he was saying. "I was hoping you might join for Christmas."

Hermione frowned. Spending more time with Blaise sounded wonderful but she had already made plans to go to Ron's for Christmas and she was also spending time with her family.

"Oh, I'd love to but,"Hermione began.

"You don't want to if you don't want to of course," Blaise said quickly.

Just then the waitress came back with their drinks and set them on the table.

"No its not that. I'm going to the Weasley's for Christmas. Harry and I have gone almost every year. Its became quite a tradition really."

"I see," Blaise said staring into his cup.

"I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind me spending a few days with you though. I'll ask."

Blaise looked up at Hermione and smiled. "That would be great."

Blaise left Hermione a few minutes after Harry and Ginny had decided to join them, saying that he had a few errands to run before the holidays. Blaise made his way into a nearby shop and searched the place over several times before he finally found what he had been looking for.

"Yes! I've found it. This will be the perfect gift for Hermione," Blaise exclaimed pumping his fist into the air. He paid for his purchase and then made his way back to the castle.


	10. Holiday

Hermione sighed as she stared out the fogged window beside her. Her parents were in the front seat chatting merrily to one another but she wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. Her mind was back on the Hogwarts train. More importantly it was on her friends Harry and Ron. The three of them set together as usual, along with Ginny and Neville. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were talking about quidditch while Neville was reading a book on plants.

Hermione stared out the window thinking about what had happened so far that year. Her and Ginny had become a lot closer while her relationship with Ron had all but fallen apart completely. She had learned that not every slytherin was as evil as she had originally thought. Well at least Blaise isn't anyway. Her and Pansy still weren't seeing eye-to-eye, which really didn't bother her all that much. Though she was beginning to get more frustrated of the house rivalries. Her thoughts drifted to when it was only herself and Harry left in the compartment. Neville's toad, Trevor, had gotten lose again and Ron and Ginny offered to help find him. She was going to help too but Harry made her stay behind.

"What's this about Harry?"

"Umm well, how have you been lately?"

"Harry you know how I've been now tell me exactly what this is all about."

"Okay, I mean..err..you're sure about this Blaise thing then?"

"Yes Harry I'm sure. He makes me very happy, but what we should be talking about is you and Ginny," She replied with a knowing smile while Harry blushed.

Just when Harry was about to say something Ron burst into the compartment red-faced. Harry was just about to ask what was up but Ron beat him to it.

"I can't believe this! Those Slytherins think they can get away with anything, well not this time. I will not allow them to hurt my friends!"

"Ron what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I was walking down the train looking for Trevor when I heard yelling inside one of the compartments. The door was cracked a bit so I decided to take a peek when I saw that it was a few Slytherins. Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Gole, and Zabini. Pansy was shrieking at Blaise about something, and I really can't stand her voice so I was about to keep going on when I heard your name Hermione."

Hermione gasped and urged Ron to go on with his story knowing that after he had heard her name that he wouldn't have just left.

"Well I couldn't have just left right then after hearing your name you know so I kept listening. Apparently Pansy is mad at Blaise for being your friend. It sounded to me like she wanted him to choose between you two. Then Blaise started yelling back at her but she cut him off and said something about him not being able to keep secrets from you very much longer and that if she had to, she would make sure you knew the truth about things."

Hermione eyes widened at Ron's words. "Tell me the truth about what, and since when does Pansy care anyway?"

"I think it might have something to do with Malfoy," Harry said speaking up for the first time since Ron had entered the compartment.

"Well you know what I think? I think that this Blaise bloke is the whole cause of Malfoy being dead. I bet if it wasn't for him then none of this would have happened. And now he is trying to get to Hermione. He's using her that's what he's doing!" Ron shouted.

Hermione started to shake, furious at what Ron had said. She knew better than to think for one minute that Blaise would stoop so low. But what if Ron's right? The voice in the back of her head said. No, there is no possible way that Blaise would do that. He may be a Slytherin but he's good and kind. He would never hurt me.

"Ron, how could you say such a thing? Blaise has been nothing but a friend to me. I can't believe you would think so low of him when you yourself wanted nothing to do with me after the whole Malfoy ordeal!" Hermione screamed at him, aggravated that Ron would even think such things and disappointed in herself for thinking for one second that he might just be right.

"Hermione I'm only telling you the truth. You just wait, you'll see that I've been right all along about him. I bet that Malfoy somehow faked his death too!" Ron shot back at her his fists clenching.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. She refused to think that Ron could be right about everything. She shifted her thoughts to when her and Ginny had walked down the corridor to find all the Gryffindors among other students staring up at the wall snickering at something. Hermione had all but wanted to die right then and there. On the wall had been a love letter of sorts addressed to none other than Ron Weasley. The sender was supposedly Hermione herself. She knew that she didn't write that though, she would never do something like that. Ron hadn't believed her though and screamed at her in front of everyone because of it.

"Ron why didn't you believe me about the letter that was written on the wall? I never wrote that. I would think you would know me better by now than to do something like that even if I did have feelings for you," Hermione said calmly clearly wanting some answers.

Ron stared out the window for a bit thinking before finally answering. "I didn't know what to think anymore. Everyone was talking about how you killed Malfoy. At first I didn't believe that you could do such a thing, but several people claimed to have seen it. I still had my suspicions about the whole thing but then.."

"But then what Ron?" Hermione asked urging him to go on.

Ron shook his as if disbelieving what he knew was true.

"But then we saw Malfoy's dead body being carried out of the room of requirement. Snape dragged you out. Hermione you were covered in blood, Malfoy's blood," Harry said slightly shaking.

________________________

"Hermione are you alright dear?"

Hermione shook her head from her thoughts and looked up at her mother. "What? I'm fine Mum, why?"

"Hermione we're at home now and I've been trying to tell you to get out of the car for the last five minuets," Mrs. Granger said looking worried at her only daughter.

Hermione blushed at her mother's words. "Sorry Mum, I wasn't paying attention."

Later that day Hermione was up in her room reading a book on her bed when she heard a small tap at her window. She looked over to see black owl hovering just about the window ledge. She set her book aside and ran to the window to open it. The owl flew in and set at her desk holding out its leg where a small letter had been tied. Hermione untied the letter and read.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so glad you'll be able to come for Christmas. I'm really excited. Let me know when you're able to come. My Mum said that she could set up a temporary flu network from our house to yours. I don't really like traveling by floo all that much, but Mum said it would be better than to just pop in all of a sudden._

_Well my owl will stay with you until you decide to reply. Please don't make it long, Mum keeps bugging me about wanting to meet you._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Blaise_

Hermione read over the letter several times and laughed at thinking about her parents sitting in the kitchen enjoying their morning coffee when two wizards popped up beside them. Just then the owl hooted beside her and she was reminded of him not leaving until she had given a reply. She set down at her desk and fetched some parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Blaise,_

_I'm excited about getting to see you also. I can't wait either. I think your Mum is quite right in thinking about traveling by floo instead of apparating here. I don't think my parents would like two wizards popping in on their morning coffee very much. Come in a few days around 5 o'clock please. I want a bit of time with my family before going somewhere else._

_Oh before I forget, Mum would like you and your mother to stay for supper the night you come to pick me up. Let me know if that's convenient._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione_

Hermione finished her letter and set it off with Blaise's owl before going downstairs to talk to her mother.

"Mum I just received a letter from Blaise. He said that him and his mum would be picking me up by floo in a few days. They also might be able to stay for dinner. I'm not sure yet. Blaise is supposed to write back telling me if they are or not."

Mrs. Granger turned to face her daughter from where she was cooking at the stove. "That sounds great dear. I was thinking, how would you like to go shopping and help me decorate the house before our guests arrive. Actually, why don't you ask your friend if he can wait a bit longer before he comes to get you. That way him and his mother can spend Christmas with us. You can invite your friends Harry and Ron if you would like too."

"Oh, that's a great idea Mum! Ron's with his family in Romania for a few days I'm afraid though. They won't be back until late Christmas Eve. But I'll invite Harry," Hermione said smiling while making her way back up to her room to write to Blaise and Harry. This was going to be one very happy Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> So this old. Like really old. But I thought adding it to my AO3 account my give me the inspiration to finally finishing it. Characters will definitely be OOC but that’s the beauty in fanfiction right? Next chapter is coming very soon.


End file.
